


Trouble

by aestivali



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, General Antony Things, M/M, Nudity, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Caesar expects a disciplinary meeting. He does not expect... this.





	Trouble

"Caesar!" a jovial voice called as he entered the tent.

It was Antony, of course. He was drunk. Of course.

And naked.

_Of course._

Caesar halted. "I thought I was to see one of my lieutenants, not a common whore."

"Do you judge me, Caesar?" Antony held his arms wide, grinning. "I was sent for judgement."

Caesar narrowed his eyes. "On what charge?"

Antony's mouth twitched dangerously. "The charge of insubordination."

"Do you imagine," Caesar said slowly, "that I will not punish you?"

"Oh, no," said Antony, casually, as he draped himself across the bed. "I dearly hope you will."


End file.
